A Gêmea Certa para Mim
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: "A conclusão a que cheguei foi... que você é a gêmea certa para mim". (UA) - TRADUÇÃO
1. Novo começo

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Jun Mochizuki.

 **Esclarecimento:** Universo Alternativo. Tudo é narrado pelo ponto de vista de Oz.

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "La Gemela Indicada para Mí", de Suki90. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A GÊMEA CERTA PARA MIM**

 _ **Capítulo 1: Novo começo**_

Eu ainda estava sentado às margens do rio, jogando pedras na água continuamente, como se isso fosse a coisa mais interessante deste mundo. Estava começando a ficar tarde, mas isso realmente não me importava, eu só queria estar ali e limpar a mente, nem mesmo se importava se o uniforme do Colégio Pandora se sujasse... eram apenas uma camisa branca e uma calça azul-marinho... que importância tinham, ao contrário do que acabara de se passar há algumas horas ?

Embora eu me caracterizasse por ser de personalidade calma e relaxada, ainda continuava irritado pelo que tinha acontecido... e quem não ficaria irritado com algo assim ? Embora eu acredite que, mais do que irritado, estou sentido, é uma mistura de... raiva e tristeza.

Eu não queria duvidar, eu realmente esperava que o nosso relacionamento fosse diferente do que era esperado pelos outros. Mas não, eu me enganei, os meus amigos me advertiram e eu os ignorei. Enganei-me a mim mesmo, e é por isso que agora estou como estou.

\- _Como ? - eu retruquei, assim que ela terminou de falar. Estávamos no parque que ficava próximo à escola e ao rio principal da cidade - O que foi que você disse ?_

 _Meio aborrecida, ela virou-se para mim._

 _\- O que foi ? Você é surdo ? - ela me perguntou com dureza, enquanto arrumava uma de suas tranças brancas - Eu lhe disse que não quero mais nada com você. Nós acabamos._

 _Sua confissão deixou-me rígido. Acabamos ? Assim, sem mais nem menos...? Não, eu não podia aceitar uma resposta assim._

 _Dando um passo em direção a ela, tomei novamente a palavra._

 _\- Por quê ? - eu perguntei - Diga-me porque ! - eu exigi com mais força, mas ela nem sequer pestanejou diante da elevação do meu tom de voz - Por acaso eu não dei tudo o que você queria ? Não a agradei com todos os caprichos, com o único intuito de fazê-la feliz ?! - eu interroguei-a, queria chorar... eu estava irritado, mas tudo se perdia com a imensa tristeza que aquilo me fazia sentir - Você não pode simplesmente terminar o nosso relacionamento sem uma explicação !- disse eu; calei-me por alguns segundos à espera da sua resposta, mas esta não veio - Maldição, responda-me, Alyss !_

 _\- Você já terminou ? - ela simplesmente perguntou, fazendo de conta que tudo o que eu tinha dito, ela não tinha escutado... O quê...? Que tipo de pessoa era...? Não tinha sentimentos. Apesar disso, eu me mantive calado, apertando os punhos com força - Você exagera demais, Oz Vessalius. Quer uma explicação ? Pois bem, eu a darei: fiquei cansada... satisfeito ?_

 _Eu estava em total estado de choque._

 _\- Você... ficou cansada ? - foi só o que eu consegui articular._

 _\- Isso mesmo. Eu me cansei disto, desse relacionamento, de você - disse ela com calma, tanta que me surpreendia que ela fosse capaz de dizer tudo aquilo sem esforço._

 _Mas, no fim das contas, essa era a resposta dela... realmente era só isso ? Ela se cansou ? Tão simples assim ? Não... apesar de tudo, eu a conhecia melhor do que as outras pessoas e sabia que havia algo por trás de tudo isso, e não iria descansar até saber o que era._

 _\- Quem é ? - eu perguntei num sussurro, de cabeça baixa._

 _\- O quê ? - ela respondeu com outra pergunta - Quem é quem ?_

 _Apertei o punho com força, realmente não entendo como ela conseguia ser tão cínica._

 _\- Tenho certeza de que você não está me deixando só porque ficou cansada ou entediada comigo - eu expressei antes de olhar para cima e vê-la olhar para mim bastante confusa... eu estaria me confundindo ? Não, eu tenho certeza de que estou certo - Eu conheço você, Alyss. Apesar de tudo, sou uma das pessoas que mais te conhece, e sei que há algo por trás. Até os meus amigos me disseram há algum tempo que, quando isso acontece, é porque encontrou-se uma melhor perspectiva - disse eu, irritado - Por isso eu te pergunto, quem é...?_

 _\- Bem, e o que você tem a ver com isso ? - ela alfinetou, aborrecida - O que quer que eu faça ou deixe de fazer já não é mais problema seu - afirmou, de braços cruzados - Mas se você quer mesmo saber, se isso faz você me deixar em paz de uma vez por todas e parar de agir como um garotinho,eu lhe direi - ela me disse._

 _Ante a sua declaração, só o que eu pude fazer foi esperar em silêncio, atento única e claramente a ela. Finalmente, a dama que estava à minha frente pronunciou aquele nome, um que eu não esperava escutar._

 _E, sem mais... ela se foi, deixando-me ali, parado como uma estátua._

\- Ah... - suspirei, cansado, pousando a cabeça sobre os meus joelhos - Afinal de contas... não sei porque eu fico surpreso - eu disse, pegando o meu celular e vendo uma das fotos mais recentes com os meus irmãos - Sempre é a mesma coisa, Jack, se alguma garota se aproxima de mim, é porque sou seu irmão, eu sou, digamos, uma alavanca até você - ele afirmou com tristeza.

\- _A única razão pela qual eu me aproximei de você foi para estar perto do seu irmão - ela declarou com simplicidade antes de ir embora._

Permaneço olhando para a fotografia por mais alguns segundos antes de fechar o celular e guardá-lo no meu bolso. Lamentavelmente meu irmão não tem culpa, por isso não posso ficar aborrecido com ele.

"Embora eu lamente, Alyss, meu irmão já está saindo com alguém", e, dizendo aquilo apenas para mim mesmo, eu me levanto - Bem, acho que está na hora de eu ir embora. Não ganho nada ficando aqui.

Eu olho um pouco mais para a corrente de água que manteve entretido por várias horas antes de girar sobre os calcanhares e tomar o meu caminho de volta para casa. Mas, sem sequer ter dado alguns passos para longe do rio, a voz de uma garota se faz presente.

\- Oz ? - ela chamou inicialmente, capturando a minha atenção - Oz Vessalius ? - perguntou novamente. Finalmente eu levanto os olhos até onde a voz daquela garota era escutada, e é quando vejo que uma jovem andando em minha direção.

No entanto, algo mais além disso chamou-me a atenção. Alyss...? Mas o quê...? N-não, espere... não é ela. Alyss Baskerville tem os cabelos brancos com tons azulados, ao passo que esta jovem tinha os cabelos castanho-escarlates, com tons violeta, bem como os seus olhos.

Elas se pareciam bastante... o que diabos estava acontecendo ?

Enquanto eu me fazia esse interrogatório interno, ela continuou aproximando-se de mim, até finalmente conseguir me alcançar, e foi graças a isso que percebi algo muito mais surpreendente do que ela se parecer com Alyss, que era o fato de que aquela garota usava o uniforme do Colégio Pandora...

Sério...? Ela estava na mesma escola que eu, e eu não tinha percebido...?

Rompendo o silêncio, a jovem tomou a palavra.

\- Sim, eu acertei, você é Oz Vessalius - ela afirmou - É raro ver você por aqui a estas horas...

\- I-isso eu é quem deveria dizer... uma garota não deveria estar sozinha a essas horas - eu digo, sem saber como reagir.

\- Isso não é da sua conta, cabeça de banana.

"Cabeça de banana ? Que tipo de apelido é esse ?", eu me pergunto, vendo que ela parece estar procurando alguém com o olhar.

Virando-se de novo até mim, ela pergunta:

\- E então ? Onde está ?

\- Perdão ? - eu perguntei.

\- Não se faça de bobo, onde está Lyss ? - ela perguntou, olhando-me diretamente nos olhos. Lyss ?

\- Lyss...?

Demonstrando um pouco de irritação, ela volta a me responder:

\- Alyss, por que você não está com ela ? Você é o namorado dela...

\- Alyss ? Você quer dizer Alyss Baskerville ?

Com um tom de irritação que inclusive reflete-se no seu rosto, ela responde:

\- Bem, de quem mais eu posso estar falando, idiota ?

\- D-desculpe... - eu respondo, por alguma razão, levemente assustado -É-é que fico surpreso por você perguntar especificamente por ela. Normalmente as garotas da escola não a suportam e nem se interessam pelo que ela faz...

\- E elas têm razão, essa maldita é intolerável, mas infelizmente eu tenho que lidar com ela, e, como você é o seu namorado, é a você a quem primeiro eu tenho de recorrer - ela afirmou, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

\- Ah, entendo... - é só o que eu consigo dizer diante do que ela me declara, e é porque realmente a presença dela intimida, de alguma forma - M-mudando de assunto... você é...? - eu lhe pergunto, deixando implícito para que se apresente.

E novamente aquela expressão de aborrecimento estava presente em seu rosto. Sinceramente, quantas vezes esta garota é capaz de ficar assim por qualquer coisa que eu diga ? E, além do mais... o que eu disse agora ?!

Suspirando cansada, ela põe as mãos sobre os quadris.

\- Você seria... - ela começa, mas pára- Você é mesmo tão distraído ? Realmente Alyss te deixou como um idiota, quero dizer... para você não se lembrar dos seus colegas de classe, especialmente de quem se senta ao seu lado, então o dano cerebral foi grave - disse ela, esta última parte em tom de zombaria, mas notava-se que estava chateada.

EH ? Esta garota senta-se ao meu lado ? Mas... como é possível ? Por que eu não tinha me dado conta ?

\- V-você realmente senta-se ao meu lado ? - eu perguntei, desconsiderando o seu comentário sobre o meu cérebro, de fato eu estava surpreso com a minha falta de atenção.

Inclinando um pouco o rosto, entrecerrando os olhos, um pouco aborrecida, ela responde:

\- Foi isso o que eu disse, seu idiota...

Ah, que diabos... eu realmente estava com um problema sério.

\- M-me desculpe - eu respondi, realmente envergonhado - Mas não eu tenho como evitar, nós somos muitos na sala de aula, para eu me lembrar de todos - eu disse em minha defesa.

\- Isso não é desculpa, não é tão difícil que você se lembre de quem se senta ao seu lado - ela me critica - Mas, claro, como você tinha Lyss sentada ao seu lado, do lado esquerdo, não me surpreende que você não tenha me visto.

\- Falando no diabo... - eu me detenho por um instante, pensando se seria bom perguntar, ou não... mas depois continuo - Estou um pouco intrigado... por que vocês são tão parecidas ? A única diferença que há entre vocês é a cor dos seus cabelos.

A jovem ficou calada por alguns segundos, com um pequeno tique no olho. Ah, não... de novo ?

\- Não é óbvio ? - ela me respondeu, irritada - Nós somos gêmeas, gênio...

Oh, gêmeas... claro... isso fazia sentido. Afinal, era algo realmente normal conviver com elas e não dar-se conta... claro...

Sim, é claro...

E é nesse momento que eu reajo.

\- Gêmeas ?!

\- Você reage como se não tivesse pensado nessa possibilidade, que idiota - e a verdade é que eu não pensara... - Enfim. Lhe direi o meu nome para que agora você se lembre.: o meu nome é Alice, Alice Baskerville.

Mm ? O mesmo nome ?

\- Alice ? Vocês têm o mesmo nome ?

\- Tecnicamente sim, essencialmente não. Nossos nomes são escritos de forma diferente - disse ela, pegando uma das pedras que estavam no chão e atirando-a ao rio - O meu se escreve da maneira inglesa, e o da minha irmã, por outro lado, escreve-se com Y, e com SS, ah e sem o E.

\- Entendo.

Nós ficamos por mais alguns minutos em silêncio. Eu me sentia um pouco estranho, para falar a verdade; não por estar falando com ela, mas sim porque, bem... a tensão que sempre sentia com Alyss... eu não sentia com ela.

Embora ela fosse definitivamente assustadora, quando se irritava, muito, a irmã dela... só cansava um pouco.

De repente o silêncio foi quebrado, quando ela começou a falar.

\- Bem, e então ? Por que ela não está com você ? - ela perguntou novamente - Não me diga que vocês já terminaram e que é por isso que você está aqui, lamentando-se por não ter podido superar a barreira que dizem que ela coloca com os rapazes... - disse ela, atirando outra pedra.

No entanto, ela não percebeu que, com cada palavra que dizia, o meu coração recebeu uma pedrada após a outra. Só o que eu pude fazer foi ficar de joelhos, sendo cercado por uma aura azulada.

Alice, após não escutar resposta, virou-se para mim, ou isso é o que suponho, porque eu escutei-a se mover.

\- N-não me diga que foi sério... eu só estava brincando...

E escutar aquelas palavras só me fez sentir mais miserável, o que significa que isso podia ser tratado de forma tão leviana a ponto de se poder brincar com aquilo. Maldição, por que não dei ouvidos aos meus amigos...?

Presumo que sem se importar muito com as cascatas de lágrimas que eu estava derramando, ela perguntou:

\- Quem terminou com quem ?

\- Eh ? - eu respondo, levantando a cabeça.

\- Sim, quem terminou com o outro ? - ela perguntou, e eu fiquei em silêncio por um instante. Céus, era muito constrangedor que ela tivesse terminado o relacionamento, para que alguém mais soubesse - Pelo seu silêncio, posso deduzir que foi ela - UGH ! Golpe baixo. Isso era muito pior, o fato de ela ter descoberto por si mesma era muito mais humilhante; no entanto, é claro, eu não acho que fui muito discreto a esse respeito - Acertei, não é mesmo ?

\- Sim - disse eu, com pesar - Foi ela quem terminou comigo.

\- Entendo - ela sussurrou - Bem, para ser sincera, era bom demais para ser verdade.

Sem tirar os olhos dela, eu tomo a palavra:

\- O que você disse ? - eu perguntei, confuso.

\- Sim, foi bom demais o seu relacionamento com Alyss ter durado um ano inteiro. Normalmente ela termina com os seus namorados após três meses.

Eu pestanejo um pouco antes de responder:

\- Oh - eu digo como principal resposta - Bem, eu tinha ouvido falar sobre esses rumores - confessei - , mas tinha esperanças de que o nosso relacionamento fosse a exceção.

Eu esperava que ela risse do que eu tinha dito, mas tudo o que recebo é uma explicação:

\- O problema de Lyss é que ela não sabe muito bem o que quer - ela pegou mais uma pedra e olhou-a como se realmente tivesse alguma coisa interessante - Um dia, ela diz que gosta de garotos durões e na semana seguinte diz que os detesta, que gosta de garotos passivos e carinhosos. É uma garota sem salvação - ela finalmente atira a pedra - Mas, enfim, isso é algo que nunca vai mudar nela.

\- Mesmo que seja a verdade... escutar isso dói bastante, sabe ? - eu digo-lhe, olhando para o rio - Eu realmente cheguei a amá-la, e pensei... pensei que ela também tinha chegado a me amar como eu a amava - disse eu, ferido.

Atirando novamente uma pedra, ela me responde:

\- Talvez ela tenha chegado a gostar de você, mas não a amar... - ela me disse, começando a me dar as costas, disposta a ir embora - Essa garota não ama ninguém além de si mesma.

\- Entendo - eu disse, deprimido, mas tinha que encarar a realidade. Sim, eu tinha que aceitar que tudo voltara a ser como antes, el, afinal, acho que era o melhor a se fazer - Muito obrigado, Alice.

Ela virou-se um pouco para mim com o olhar confuso.

\- Hein ? Por que você está me agradecendo ?

\- Por ter me dito o que eu precisava ouvir, mesmo sendo difícil - eu digo, também virando-me até ela - Se tivesse sido algum amigo próximo, teria me dito tudo, menos isso, por não querer me machucar. É por isso que eu lhe agradeço bastante. Você me fez perceber muitas coisas.

Ante as minhas palavras, Alice não conseguiu evitar corar um pouco, ou pelo menos isso foi o que percebi. Tenho de admitir, ela pareceu muito linda naquele momento, mas preferi guardar esse pensamento, pois, caso contrário, tenho certeza de que eu acabaria morto.

\- N-não seja idiota. Eu vou embora - e, dizendo isso, ela deu meia-volta e começou a sua marcha.

E eu, eu apenas observei enquanto ela se afastava lentamente de mim. Mas, como se fosse um impulso, eu corri para longe do rio para me aproximar da calçada e depois gritar:

\- Alice, até amanhã ! - eu gritei-lhe, esperando realmente vê-la amanhã cedo. Eu a vi parar repentinamente para logo depois retomar a caminhada, mas desta vez começando a correr. Não parei de vê-la, segui-a com o olhar até ela se perder da minha vista.

Em última análise... o dia não foi tão ruim, apesar de tudo.

* * *

 **N/A:** OK, bem... aqui estou eu novamente com esta história, com uma reedição mais sólida. xD. Continuo gostando do modo como ficou, mas sempre há algo a ser melhorado. Então, bem, é isso. Como vocês viram, agora a irmã de Alice não se chama Lacie, e sim Alyss. Eu ia pôr-lhe o mesmo nome, mas seria complicado, por isso optei pelo _fan name_.

 _ **Apresentou-se Suki90.**_

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, esta fic é curta e terá mais dois capítulos, então... nos vemos no Capítulo 2.


	2. Novos sentimentos

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Jun Mochizuki.

 **N/A:** Universo Alternativo. Tudo é narrado pelo ponto de vista de Oz.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 2: Novos sentimentos**_

Os meses se passaram desde que eu terminei com Alyss e, pouco a pouco, o meu comportamento voltou a ser o mesmo de antes, eu estava voltando a ser o mesmo Oz Vessalius de sempre. Aliás, e eu podia assegurar, as pessoas percebiam que eu estava mais bem-humorado do que antes, não é que eu não fosse assim antes, é que agora isso tinha aumentado, ou pelo menos era o que diziam; na minha opinião, eu estava me comportando como sempre. Além do mais, aqueles que poderiam ter percebido isso primeiro, que são os meus irmãos, não disseram nada.

Eu tenho dois irmãos: o mais velho, Jack, de 27 anos. Ele veio morar em Sablier após terminar a faculdade, há alguns anos, e morou sozinho por algum tempo. Depois há Ada, minha irmã mais nova, de apenas 14 anos. Ela veio comigo para a capital, para ter uma educação melhor no ensino médio do colégio em que eu estudo.

Até certo ponto, eu me sinto meio embaraçado por morar com meu irmão, já que ele precisa trabalhar não só para poder se sustentar, mas também para nos ajudar com o que nós precisamos, e eu imagino que deva ser cansativo. Meu tio Oscar, que mora a algumas quadras do nosso apartamento, diz-lhe que ele não precisa se esforçar, que ele poderia ajudar com as minhas despesas e com as de Ada, mas Jack recusou, dizendo que nós éramos responsabilidade dele e dos nossos pais.

Meu tio não teve escolha senão aceitar, mas eu tenho certeza de que às vezes é ele quem ajuda com algumas despesas.

"Jack devia ser menos cabeça-dura e aceitar a ajuda", eu penso comigo mesmo, enquanto termino de arrumar a mesa; nisso, Ada entra com o seu uniforme verde de marinheiro.

\- Oh, bom dia, Ada ! - eu cumprimento-a com um sorriso.

Retribuindo o sorriso, ela me responde:

\- Bom dia, meu irmão ! Você parece muito contente hoje.

\- Você acha ? Eu estou como sempre - eu digo, não dando muita atenção ao comentário de minha irmã - Vamos, sente-se, eu já vou lhe dar o seu café da manhã.

Ada, obedecendo-me, senta-se no seu respectivo lugar e bebe um pouco do chá que eu preparei há alguns minutos, e depois fala novamente:

\- Não, é sério, irmão, ultimamente eu tenho percebido você... diferente - ela começou a falar, e eu me viro para ela com uma expressão de dúvida - Não que isso seja ruim, querido irmão, mas... não sei, eu tenho visto você mais feliz do que antes. Não sei porque...

\- Mais feliz do que antes ? - eu pergunto-lhe, assim que sento ao seu lado.

\- Sim - responde Ada, me olhando com curiosidade.

Eu estava prestes a responder-lhe, quando entrou o único membro da família que estava faltando.

\- Bem, provavelmente algo de bom aconteceu com Alyss - comentou Jack, que mal tinha se levantado, basta dizer que ele ainda estava vestindo o seu pijama.

\- Bom dia, Jack - eu lhe sorrio.

\- Bom dia, meu irmão - respondeu Ada, levantando-se para abraçá-lo. Como ela quase não o via durante todo o dia, ao contrário de mim, ela sempre dava-lhe um abraço matutino.

Abraçando Ada com força, ele lhe dá bom dia.

\- Bom dia, Ada ! - ele diz, antes de levantá-la um pouco e girá-la, era a sua pequena rotina de todos os dias, e eu gostava de assistir. Após parar e abaixar a nossa irmã, Jack aproxima-se de mim e remexe um pouco o meu cabelo - Bom dia para você também - ele me cumprimenta antes de se sentar e tomar o seu café da manhã - Enfim, deixando isso de lado... você vai nos contar o que aconteceu ? Porque eu concordo com a nossa doce irmãzinha, ultimamente você tem estado mais feliz, de ótimo humor, pode-se dizer.

Bem, era oficial, até os meus irmãos tinham percebido. Tudo bem, afinal contar a eles não ia tirar nenhum pedaço, era injusto pensar que eles não sabiam de nada, mesmo depois de tantos meses.

Tomando um pouco mais do meu café da manhã, eu finalmente me decidi:

\- A única coisa que aconteceu entre Alyss e eu é que nós nos separamos.

\- O quê ? Vocês terminaram ? - perguntou Ada.

\- Mas quando ? - continuou Jack, bastante surpreso.

\- Há dois meses, mais ou menos - eu respondi, como se não fosse nada.

Finalmente relaxando um pouco a sua expressão, Jack toma um pouco do café da manhã que eu fiz com tanto esforço; é melhor que ele coma tudo !

\- Bem, é uma pena, Oz. Lacie e eu esperávamos que vocês demorassem mais, e assim nós pudéssemos sair algum dia em um pequenino duplo encontro.

\- Lacie...? - eu pergunto, pestanejando - A garota com quem você está namorando ? - eu pergunto novamente. Ele assente.

\- Sim, ela mesma - disse ele, pegando algumas torradas - Agora que você falou, faz bastante sentido que Lacie não estivesse tão entusiasmada com essa história de duplo encontro.

\- E por que ela teria de estar entusiasmada ou não sobre isso ? O que ela tem a ver com tudo isso, Jack ? - eu pergunto sem entender, além do mais, por que a senhorita Lacie estava sabendo do meu relacionamento com Alyss ? Às vezes o meu irmão realmente não consegue manter a boca fechada.

Eu estava tão aborrecido com isso, que não percebi que Jack ficou surpreso com alguma coisa e deixou as torradas no prato.

\- Oh... pensei que eu tinha lhe contado... o nome completo de Lacie é Lacie Baskerville, e ela é irmã mais velha de Alyss.

Oh... que grande surpresa, o meu irmão... estava namorando com a irmã mais velha das gêmeas. Puxa, este mundo era realmente pequeno... e, ao que parece, Alyss ainda não estava ciente disso, porque ela tinha falado com bastante animação, quando me disse que faria todo o possível para conquistar meu irmão, não importando que ele fosse dez anos mais velho.

Tomando mais um pouco do meu café da manhã, eu pensei comigo mesmo: "Sinto muito, Alyss, você foi vencida".

\- Mas, deixando isso de lado, foi uma pena, porque vocês formavam um lindo casal - comentou Jack - Nós até achávamos que você iria durar bastante com ela, porque parecia que vocês realmente se amavam.

\- Eu também achava isso, mas... - eu pego alguns ovos - No fim, parece que ela se cansou de mim, e por isso terminou comigo.

Ada, que estava ao meu lado, pousa sua a mão sobre o meu ombro.

\- Oh, irmão, com certeza deve ter doído muito - ela diz, obviamente preocupada comigo.

\- Não se preocupe, Ada, eu estou bem - eu digo-lhe, enquanto acaricio a cabeça dela - No começo doeu, mas depois... a dor foi embora - eu comentei, antes de tomar um pouco do chá que estava à minha frente, terminando finalmente o café da manhã.

\- Bem, se não é Alyss a razão da sua mudança de humor... então qual é ? - pergunta Jack, tomando um pouco de chá.

Pensando por alguns segundos, eu finalmente consegui uma resposta. Olhei para eles e respondi:

\- Isso é se-gre-do - eu lhes sorri de modo zombeteiro. Sabia que eles queriam saber, eu podia ver isso em seus rostos, mas não tinha vontade de dividir esse segredo - Já estou indo para o colégio; vejo vocês mais tarde - e, após ter dito isso, eu saí da cozinha e caminhei até a porta, calçar meus sapatos e sair para o colégio. "Só agora percebi... eu estou gostando mais do que nunca de ir ao colégio... hehe... eu me pergunto, por que será ?"

E então passaram-se mais dois meses, o tempo agora estava passando rápido demais para o meu gosto, inclusive nós já estávamos mais perto do fim do ano letivo; e, durante esse tempo, mais pessoas perceberam a minha considerável mudança de humor, dentre elas os meus melhores amigos Gilbert e Vincent Baskerville, os gêmeos, os dois eram primos das gêmeas por parte de pai; assim como Elliot Nightray e Leo, que, apesar de não serem muito próximos a mim, sempre me ajudavam quando eu precisava.

Eu posso até jurar que a própria Alyss percebeu, e, de alguma forma, parecia aborrecida com isso. Será que foi porque antes os seus namorados levaram mais tempo para se recuperar ? Ou seria porque agora ela se arrependera por ter me deixado ? Porque, até onde eu sei, e graças a Alice, Alyss já sabe do relacionamento da sua irmã mais velha com o meu irmão.

E, falando em Alice. Depois daquele dia, quando terminei com a sua irmã gêmea, comecei a conversar mais com ela, procurando compensar todo o tempo que eu a tinha ignorado, e a tornar-me seu amigo, já que, por alguma estranha razão... eu não queria ficar longe dela. Ao seu lado eu me sentia bem, calmo... me divertia bastante, já que, por ser muito enérgica, ela queria fazer muitas coisas.

Aliás, desde o momento em que falei com ela, pude perceber as diferenças que havia entre as duas, não apenas físicas, mas também de personalidades, gostos e tudo o mais. Por exemplo, Alyss era mais reservada com quem quer que fosse, muito calma e séria; Alice, no entanto, era mais aberta com os outros, chorava quando estava triste, zangava-se quando estava irritada, e era muito honesta com os seus sentimentos.

Durante todo esse período, eu fui conhecendo Alice melhor, e sem dúvida alguma eu lamento não ter lidado com ela antes, porque ela é uma garota simplesmente maravilhosa. Eu sentia que com ela tudo ficaria bem, e que se algo desse errado, bem... já deu errado, e não ia passar disso, a única coisa que restava era tentar de novo.

Por alguma estranha e tola razão... Alice era como o meu Sol... a luz que me guiava na escuridão, aquela que me dizia se eu estava fazendo algo certo ou errado, ou o que ela achava que era certo ou não. Alice era simplesmente Alice, uma pessoa que, apesar de ter passado pouco tempo ao seu lado, havia se tornado alguém muito importante para mim, ao ponto de eu ter certeza de arriscar tudo por ela.

Era incrível... como as coisas podiam mudar em apenas alguns meses.

Perto do mês de dezembro, quando estávamos próximos das férias de inverno, os representantes dos grupos tinham que ficar até pouco depois do horário de saída para que pudessem organizar algumas coisas, vocês sabem, tudo o que vem por fazer parte do conselho estudantil da escola, e entre esses membros estava eu. Não que eu tivesse me oferecido nem nada assim, acontece que o meu querido professor, Xerxes Break, simplesmente decidiu que eu deveria representar o grupo, este ano.

\- Maldito professor, um dia desses ele me paga... - eu sussurrei, saindo da reunião e esfregando as mãos, estava fazendo um frio desgraçado.

Eu caminhei por alguns segundos pelo corredor sem ouvir nada, mas quando estava prestes a alcançar as escadas, eu identifiquei algumas vozes.

\- Nós só queremos que você tenha isso em mente, Alice - eu ouvi. Mmm ? Alice ?

\- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim...

\- Não estamos tentando lhe afastar dele, só queremos que você não tenha grandes esperanças - comentou outra senhorita, mortificada.

Eu me escondi para que não me vissem, mas fiz isso de modo que pudesse ouvir bem a conversa. Se eu não estava ouvindo mal, as pessoas que estavam falando com Alice eram Sharon Rainsworth e Echo Brittinham, as melhores amigas de Alice, até onde eu me lembrava.

\- Nós somos suas amigas e nos preocupamos com você - disse Sharon. Do que elas estavam falando ?

\- Eu sei que existe essa possibilidade, mas, se eu puder conservá-lo como meu amigo, nada vai acontecer - ela parecia um pouco triste, algo raro nela.

\- Você acha que consegue guardar segredo ? - perguntou Echo.

\- Eu guardei segredo durante um ano e meio, acho que consigo continuar fazendo isso - disse Alice, novamente com o mesmo tom de voz.

Do meu esconderijo, eu me resumia a continuar ouvindo, no entanto ouvi-la assim era doloroso.

"O que está acontecendo com você, Alice ? Não gosto de ouvi-la assim", eu pensei.

\- E, a propósito, do que se trata tudo isso ? - Alice retomou a conversa que fora silenciada.

\- É que, como vimos que você e Oz Vessalius tornaram-se mais unidos, nós pensamos que talvez... - começou Sharon.

Surpreso com o que tinha escutado, eu baixei o olhar por um instante. _O quê ? Estavam falando de mim ? Por quê ?_ Agora eu estava mais confuso do que antes. O que será que há no relacionamento que Alice e eu temos, que preocupa tanto Sharon quanto Echo ? Eu não estou entendendo nada.

\- Entendam de uma vez por todas, ele e eu somos apenas amigos - ela respondeu-lhes um pouco irritada - E eu sei que é só até aí que nós vamos chegar; estou ciente de que ele pode estar vendo Alyss em mim; mesmo que sejamos muito diferentes, o simples fato de nos parecermos fisicamente pode causar isso.

\- Alice... - ambas sussurraram.

Enquanto isso, eu estava com os olhos arregalados até não poder mais. Alice pensava isso ? Ela realmente achava que eu enxergava a sua irmã nela ? Mas... por quê ?

Não suportando mais a situação, eu decido sair do meu esconderijo.

\- Oh, garotas, o que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui ? - eu perguntei-lhes, enquanto descia as escadas - Não é um pouco tarde para vocês três estarem aqui ?

\- Oz ! - elas gritaram ao mesmo tempo. Ótimo, ao que parece elas não suspeitavam que eu tinha ouvido a maior parte da conversa.

Calmamente, eu me aproximo delas.

\- Em carne e osso, minhas lindas damas - eu digo-lhes, tentando aliviar a tensão que havia ali.

\- Que engraçado, Oz - diz Alice, com considerável sarcasmo em sua frase.

\- Obrigado, minha donzela - eu lhe respondo, continuando com a minha performance.

Alice, revirando os olhos por causa do comentário, só pisa no meu pé com força, fazendo com que eu dê um grito e depois me agache devido à dor.

\- Pare de bancar o engraçadinho e diga-nos, o que você está fazendo aqui ? Você não é membro de nenhum clube, então já deveria estar em sua casa.

\- Le-lembre-se de que eu faço parte do conselho, alguns dias eu acabo ficando até mais tarde... - eu respondi, ainda sentindo algumas dores por causa do pisão que ela me deu.

\- Oh... é verdade... - ela sussurrou, lembrando-se desse fato. E eu só lhe sorrio como sempre e levanto-me para observar as outras garotas, que não disseram uma única palavra desde que eu cheguei.

Também sorrindo para elas, eu dirijo-lhes a palavra:

\- Ouçam, garotas, o que vocês acham de sairmos daqui ? Está ficando tarde e esfriando cada vez mais - eu sugeri, olhando para a janela, que estava embaçada por causa do choque da baixa temperatura e do leve calor do prédio.

Tanto Sharon quanto Echo olharam-se nos olhos, e a elas não restou outra alternativa senão concordar e aceitar a minha proposta. Suponho que, se fossem falar mais alguma coisa com Alice, elas falariam pelo celular ou pelas redes sociais, por isso elas não estavam muito preocupadas... ou pelo menos é nisso que eu quero acreditar.

Finalmente nós saímos do colégio e eu acompanhei as três até um certo ponto da cidade, onde cada uma tinha que seguir o seu caminho. A primeira a se separar foi Echo, que, daquele seu jeito silencioso, foi embora; ela só nos deu um simples "até amanhã" e voltou para casa. Às vezes eu me surpreendia como Sharon e Alice conseguiam fazê-la falar como uma garota normal.

A segunda a ir embora foi Sharon; antes de ir, a "Senhorita Perfeição", que é como o colégio a conhece, ficou conversando por mais alguns minutos com Alice, e sabe-se lá porque elas se afastaram um pouco. Coisas de garotas, eu imagino. Mas, mesmo assim, eu podia comprovar que minha pequena Baskerville estava irritada, já que cruzava os braços constantemente, e a expressão de Sharon ia ficando um pouco desanimada.

Finalmente Sharon acaba indo embora e Alice volta para o meu lado, para que possamos começar a caminhar.

\- Sobre o que vocês tanto falaram, para que você ficar tão irritada ? - eu perguntei, olhando-a com curiosidade.

\- Coisas que não lhe importam, servo estúpido - ah, esse apelido... eu esqueci de mencionar que ela deu-o a mim com muito carinho ? Bem, foi assim... uma semana depois de termos começado a conversar mais, minha preciosa Alice determinou que eu seria o seu servo dali em diante. No começo, não entendi muito bem porque eu tinha de ser o seu servo, mas depois não me importei e continuei com o seu jogo.

Então, não querendo aborrecê-la, eu fiquei em silêncio e continuei caminhando ao seu lado. A única coisa que fiz durante esse período foi emprestar-lhe as luvas, pois percebi que ela tinha as mãos descobertas, e de vez em quando ela esfregava-as e aproximava-as da boca para esquentá-las. Felizmente ela aceitou-as sem questionar.

O caminho até a casa dela tornou-se eterno, apesar de realmente não ser tão longe; como não estávamos conversando... tudo parecia andar a passos de tartaruga. Mas, quando estávamos prestes a chegar à sua casa...

\- Oz.

\- Sim ? - eu respondi com naturalidade, ainda olhando para frente.

Ela ficou calada por um instante, mas depois reassumiu a palavra:

\- Acho que é até aqui que nós devemos chegar.

\- Eh...? Mas Alice, faltam duas quadras para nós chegarmos à sua casa - eu disse, um pouco confuso ao ouvi-la dizer isso.

E, devido a esse comentário, ela acabou dando um forte soco na minha cabeça.

\- Não é disso que eu estou falando, seu idiota !

\- Ai ! Alice, isso doeu - eu disse, derramando algumas lágrimas, mas apenas algumas - Mas, se não é disso que você está falando, então é sobre o quê ?

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos.

\- Estou me referindo à... nossa relação - Alice estava me dando as costas nesse momento.

\- Eh ?

\- Eu acho que é até aqui que tem de chegar esta... amizade que nós temos - Como ? Mas o que ela estava falando ?

Eu finalmente me levanto, ainda massageando a minha cabeça, e pergunto:

\- O quê ? Por quê ? - as palavras dela me confundiam.

\- É simplesmente o melhor.

\- O melhor para quem ? - eu pergunto-lhe seriamente, mas ela não me responde - Alice, eu não quero que isso acabe...

Mesmo sem me mostrar o rosto, Alice me responde:

\- Eu também não quero isso...! Mas... - ela se abraça, como se estivesse procurando por uma proteção.

\- Por que você está me dizendo tudo isso, Alice ? Por acaso a minha companhia a incomoda ?

\- Claro que não, seu tolo... - ela continuava sem me mostrar o seu rosto - Eu gosto muito de estar com você, servo estúpido.

\- Então...? - eu insisti, eu estava começando a ficar impaciente.

\- Eu simplesmente não consigo...! - ela gritou, enquanto virava-se bruscamente, o que me permitiu ver o rubor que predominava em suas bochechas, e as lágrimas desobedientes que procuravam sair dos seus olhos.

Bastante surpreso pela imagem que estou vendo, eu realmente não sei o que dizer.

\- A-Alice...

Abraçando-se novamente, ela começa a falar:

\- Eu disse a Sharon e a Echo que conseguiria agüentar... mas a verdade é que não consigo mais - ela começou - Eu achava que desse jeito tudo ia ficar bem, que eu estaria feliz... - do nada , ela levanta os olhos para mim, e é quando vejo que os olhos dela não puderam mais segurar as lágrimas. Ela estava totalmente corada, parecia chateada... mas ao mesmo tempo triste - Não dá mais, Oz, isso me machuca... estar com você me machuca !

Com essa simples frase, eu finalmente consegui entender o que Alice queria dizer, e porque suas amigas estavam preocupadas com ela. Eu me senti muito lisonjeado, mas ao mesmo tempo surpreso, nunca imaginei que ela abrigasse esses sentimentos por mim. Minha única reação foi me aproximar dela com cuidado e abraçá-la com força, a dela foi sobressaltar-se, senti que ela deu um pulinho.

Para ser sincero, eu não sabia exatamente o que dizer , e é por isso que eu apenas a envolvi em meus braços. Meu coração batia com força... e eu sentia o meu rosto ficando cada vez mais quente. O que eu devia fazer agora ? Acho que abraçá-la não foi a melhor opção... ou foi ?

Ah, a verdade é que eu não sei... eu quero respondê-la, mas... o que respondo ? Eu gosto muito dela, mas... agora as coisas não estão muito claras. Então, a única coisa que me ocorre é aproximar-me do ouvido dela e sussurrar-lhe:

\- Dê-me algum tempo, eu preciso pensar - parei um momento para pensar muito bem no que iria dizer a seguir: - Mas não se afaste de mim, por favor. Isso é tudo o que eu lhe peço.

Alice não me disse mais nada, tudo o que ela fez foi também me circundar com os braços e pressionar mais o rosto contra o meu corpo, fazendo com que o meu coração saltasse rapidamente.

Como ela estava cálida...

* * *

 **N/T:** E, a seguir, o último capítulo.


	3. Nova decisão

**Disclaimer** : Pandora Hearts não me pertence, todos os direitos autorais pertencem a Jun Mochizuki.

 **N/A:** Universo Alternativo. Tudo é narrado pelo ponto de vista de Oz.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 3: Nova decisão**_

\- Cheguei - eu disse o mais forte que pôde, para que Ada pudesse me ouvir. Eu finalmente estou em casa. Aconteceram muitas coisas no dia de hoje... e eu precisava pensar.

Ada aproximou-se de mim e deu-me um forte abraço, ao qual eu retribuí.

\- Seja bem-vindo, irmão, você quer que eu prepare logo o seu jantar ?

\- Ah... sim, por favor - eu respondo, ao me separar - Me chame quando estiver pronto ou se você precisar de ajuda, está bem ? - e, após ter dito isso, eu vou às pressas para o meu quarto.

Eu entro e fecho a porta com cuidado, antes de me atirar sobre a cama. Tenho muito o que pensar, mas minha cabeça está uma bagunça. Apesar de ter ouvido a conversa entre Alice e suas amigas... eu não tinha entendido muito bem sobre o que elas estavam falando porque elas estavam um pouco longe, e meu ouvido não era o melhor que se poderia encontrar.

No entanto, no final, Alice tinha deixado bastante claro... ela gosta de mim, me ama... e há bastante tempo. Eu também gosto bastante dela, mas... é da mesma maneira que ela ?

Se eu separar em física e sentimentalmente, fica totalmente claro que eu gosto dela fisicamente. Alice é uma jovem muito bonita, encantadora, se me perguntarem... eu até acho que ela supera a sua irmã em beleza. Desde a primeira vez que eu a vi, ela me enfeitiçou. Por este lado, não há problema, porque sei perfeitamente como me sinto a respeito dela, nesse aspecto.

Mas... e quanto ao lado sentimental ? Diante dessa pergunta, meu coração sente uma ligeira reviravolta, não sei se isso é devido ao nervosismo ou se é por outra razão. Não quero confundir os meus sentimentos. Além disso... não é cedo demais ? Faz menos de meio ano que eu terminei com a irmã dela, não posso ter descartado esses sentimentos tão rápido...

Ou posso ?

O que eu tenho certeza, agora, é que para mim ela é como o Sol... tão importante quanto a própria vida, por isso me separar dela não é uma opção.

Eu giro sobre o meu corpo e fico de costas, olhando para o teto e pondo os braços sobre a cabeça.

"Quando eu a vi chorando... o meu coração parou totalmente", pensei comigo mesmo. "Tenho certeza de que, naquele momento, eu parei de respirar, e me repreendi internamente por ser a causa do seu choro", eu fecho os olhos, lembrando-me daquela imagem, já que, apesar de me partir o coração... eu também a considerava muito bonita. Alice era linda, chorando ou sorrindo, gritando ou não. "Mas, no momento em que eu ative em meus braços, meu coração bateu forte e velozmente. Eu desejei jamais me separar dela, protegê-la... e até... poder beijá-la". E é diante desse pensamento que eu volto a sentir uma enorme reviravolta dentro de mim, ao passo que meu rosto fica potentemente avermelhado. Eu ponho um dos braços sobre os meus olhos e suspiro.

\- Será que isso está certo ? Eu tenho o direito de... me sentir assim de novo ? - eu me pergunto em voz baixa - Por favor, me diga, Alice...

E, enquanto eu me questiono, consigo ouvir minha irmã me chamando para jantar...

* * *

Quase metade de um mês se passou desde aquela ocasião, as férias finalmente chegaram, e Alice e eu não nos falamos muito durante este período de tempo. Eu sentia falta dela, mas... entendia a razão, eu teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa se estivesse na situação dela. Mas... doía, estar longe dela me faz sentir vazio, nem mesmo estar com meus amigos me preenchia o bastante.

Eu sinto falta dela... e é por isso que finalmente dissipo todas as dúvidas. Eu gosto dela, de verdade... eu amo, com todo o meu coração.

Amo cada uma de suas virtudes, de seus defeitos, estou apaixonado pelos seus sorrisos... mas também pelo seu choro, seus gritos. Tudo. Alice, para mim, é... absolutamente tudo.

Levanto-me rapidamente da cama e olho para o celular. Eu decidi... hoje eu diria a Alice tudo o que sinto por ela, não me importo se as outras pessoas pensem que eu possa estar confundindo o que o meu coração sente, a única coisa que importa... é o que ela e eu sentimos um pelo outro... e nada mais.

Eu ligo para o número do seu celular e espero alguns segundos até ouvir que ele foi atendido.

\- Alice...?

* * *

Apesar do frio, eu ia andando com calma enquanto caminhava até o parque para o qual eu a tinha chamado. Tenho que admitir, eu estava nervoso, embora não devesse, pois seu que Alice sente o mesmo que eu... mas e se ela tiver mudado de idéia ? E se esse tempo de indecisão... tiver ajudado o seu coração a descartar qualquer sentimento que ele pudesse nutrir por mim ?

Bem... isso eu saberia quando nós nos víssemos. Por ora, eu finalmente chego ao parque e, como era de se esperar, eu cheguei primeiro. É claro que cheguei dez minutos antes, então me aproximei de um dos bancos que estavam por perto e me sentei.

Não demorou muito antes de eu escutar alguns passos ao longe. Levantei os olhos e focalizei na entrada do parque, onde finalmente vi a minha querida Alice caminhar lentamente até o ponto de encontro. Ela estava bastante agasalhada, devia estar congelando. Raios, e eu aqui fazendo-a passar frio.

Assim que nós ficamos frente a frente, outra vez o tempo parou.

\- Olá - eu cumprimento-a.

Com um olhar sério, ela põe as mãos nos bolsos do casaco e me cumprimenta:

\- Olá...

\- Muito frio ? - eu lhe pergunto, com o único intuito de começar bem a conversa.

Acomodando o cachecol um pouco sobre a boca, ela responde:

\- Sim, bastante... por que você marcou um encontro comigo aqui, quando está tão frio ? - ela perguntou rapidamente, e eu apenas sorri.

\- Você tem razão, eu peço desculpas por isso - eu disse, olhando para o céu, que estava um pouco nublado - Mas eu chamei você aqui porque tenho algo muito importante para lhe dizer - eu respondi, fixando o meu olhar nela novamente.

\- Oh, e o que poderia ser ? - ela perguntou sem muito entusiasmo, procurando aquecer as mãos. Ah, de novo ela não estava usando luvas... mas que tola.

No entanto, é aí que eu enxergo a minha oportunidade. Aproximo-me um pouco dela e pego uma de suas mãos, surpreendendo-a totalmente. Tendo conseguido o meu objetivo, eu puxo-a para que me siga... gostaria que nos sentássemos, mas fazendo tanto frio, é melhor andar.

Ah... eu não tinha contato com ela há um mês, estava sentindo falta do seu calor.

\- Oz ?

\- Há tantas formas pelas quais eu posso lhe contar a razão pela qual eu a convidei para vir até aqui... mas eu não sei como começar - eu digo, puxando-a em minha direção, fazendo-a andar ao meu lado, e não atrás de mim - Acho que posso começar confessando-lhe algo. Você se lembra do dia em que...? Bem... quando...

\- Sim, eu lembro, o que tem isso ? - ela perguntou, desviando o olhar e ainda sem retribuir ao meu aperto de mão.

Suspirando mentalmente, eu novamente voltei o meu olhar para frente.

\- Alguma coisa o entristeceu ? - ela perguntou.

Eu assenti.

\- Isso mesmo.

\- E o que foi...?

Eu fiquei um pouco calado, pensando em como falar. Era algo importante, já que... isso me denunciaria.

\- Bem... é que eu fiquei sabendo que você pensa que eu enxergo Alyss em você, e que é por isso que estou com você.

Essa confissão faz com que Alice pare, então eu sou forçado a também parar. Eu olho-a com seriedade e vejo o espanto em seus olhos.

\- Co-como é que...?

\- Como é que eu soube ? Eu ouvi vocês conversando, naquele dia, nas escadas - eu explico, antes de voltar a andar, puxando Alice com força; Alice, que, ante as minhas palavras, não tinha muito o que dizer. Vou ser sincero, eu esperava uma reação mais violenta, já que eu tinha metido o bedelho em uma conversa que não me dizia respeito - Não se preocupe... eu não ouvi tudo, portanto o que aconteceu quando nós dois ficamos a sós ao voltarmos à sua casa... bem, eu não esperava - eu podia sentir o seu nervosismo, a sua mão me indicava isso, ela estava tremendo muito.

O silêncio voltou a reinar durante algum tempo. Eu entendia que Alice precisava processar o que eu lhe dissera, embora realmente... eu esperava que ela gritasse comigo, isso me faria sentir muito mais calmo.

Mas, ao perceber que ela não tinha planos de falar... então continuei:

\- Sei que esses pensamentos são os primeiros que chegam a uma pessoa, quando ela percebe que alguém está saindo com a irmã da sua ex-namorada, e pior ainda se são gêmeas. Muitos mal-entendidos podem surgir, e, portanto, rumores - eu digo enquanto seguro a mão dela com mais força. Eu olho para Alice pelo canto do olho, e percebo que Alice corou com o meu aperto. Eu sorrio com ternura - Mas... quero que você saiba que esse não é o caso, eu jamais enxerguei Alyss em você.

Hesitante, Alice desviou o olhar.

\- Mas... - ela começou a falar.

\- Não, deixe-me terminar - eu interrompo-a, colocando um dos meus dedos frios sobre a sua boca - Eu jamais poderia enxergar Alyss em você, isso é impossível porque você e ela são totalmente diferentes; não só por causa da cor do cabelo, mas por tudo - eu expliquei.

\- Diferentes... em tudo ? - ela perguntou, com os olhos muito arregalados.

Eu assinto lentamente.

\- Isso mesmo, vocês não são diferentes apenas por causa da cor dos cabelos, como também pelas suas atitudes, seus gostos, suas personalidades. Todos as pessoas diriam que vocês são idênticas, mas eu consigo ver as diferenças, pelo menos agora eu consigo fazê-lo com mais clareza do que antes.

Ela não parou de me olhar; seu olhar estava mais sereno, ela parecia mais calma, não havia traços de medo ou de tristeza. Esse era o olhar que eu queria ver.

\- Alice, no mesmo dia que eu ouvi você e as garotas... quando só estávamos você e eu, depois de eu tê-la acompanhado até em casa... indiretamente você me declarou os seus sentimentos... você se lembra...?

Ela ficou calada por alguns segundos, porém acabou falando.

\- S-sim - ela desviou o olhar, algo que era muito típico dela, quando a vergonha a atingia.

\- E você se lembra que eu também lhe pedi algum tempo ?

\- Sim...

Eu fechei os olhos momentaneamente, e, antes de continuar... fiz uma pergunta que poderia parecer tola, mas era importante:

\- Alice, esses sentimentos... ainda perduram ?

Essa pergunta conseguiu deixá-la extremamente corada. Sei que era embaraçoso alguém fazer uma pergunta tão pessoal, mas, dependendo da sua resposta, eu poderia determinar se iria continuar ou não. Eu esperei um momento, e ela apenas balançou a cabeça.

\- Entendo... - meu coração se acalmou ao saber disso - Você sabe por que eu lhe pedi um tempo ?

Ela não disse nada, apenas negou com a cabeça, olhando momentaneamente para a minha mão, que segurava a sua, antes de me olhar nos olhos.

\- Foi porque, naquele momento, eu não tinha muita certeza do que você me fazia sentir, eu não queria me apressar, queria estar convicto. Naquele momento, eu sabia que gostava de você, que você era importante para mim e que eu não queria me afastar de você, mas não tinha certeza de como esses sentimentos estavam sendo direcionados.

\- Oz...

Por inércia, com a minha mão livre, eu acariciei os seus longos cabelos, os quais estavam úmidos devido ao frio.

\- Eu me fiz muitas perguntas, falei comigo mesmo como se estivesse louco, pelo fato de estar falando sozinho - eu continuo. Alice não tencionava me interromper - Eu me estudei, analisei os meus sentimentos, a nossa relação... tudo isso apenas para poder encontrar uma resposta, uma que eu já conhecia... mas que, meio pelo fato de tudo ter sido muito rápido, eu não quis enxergar...

-...

Descendo a mão até o seu rosto, e com o coração batendo outra vez com força, eu continuei:

\- Alice, eu pedi para encontrar você hoje, aqui, sem me importar com nada... para que você ouvisse a que conclusão eu cheguei, eu não quis esperar até que as nossas aulas recomeçassem porque não seria justo que você ficasse esperando por tanto tempo...

\- E-e a que conclusão você chegou ? - ela me perguntou, nervosa, esta situação estava deixando-a bastante envergonhada, e ela não era a única, eu também estava bastante envergonhado.

No entanto, eu continuei:

\- A conclusão a que cheguei foi... - eu me aproximo um pouco dela, e reduzi o mais que pude a distância entre nossos rostos - Que você é a gêmea certa para mim - e assim, sem perder mais tempo, eu dissipei a distância entre nós e a beijei. Soltei-lhe as mãos e circundei a sua cintura com os meus braços.

A sensação que foi produzida quando nossos lábios se uniram foi única e especial, nunca na minha vida eu tinha sentido algo assim. Nosso beijo foi... totalmente diferente dos outros, eu pude sentir, uma vez que nele havia inocência... pureza, amor verdadeiro. Meu coração pulou de alegria devido a tantas emoções acumuladas de um momento para o outro.

Segundos depois, Alice levantou os braços e envolveu o meu pescoço com força, procurando estar mais próxima, tanto que não tinha nada que pudesse nos separar. Isso me fez sentir ternura, o seu temperamento podia ser explosivo, mas na verdade ela era uma garota muito doce. Esse contraste foi o que acabou fazendo com que eu me apaixonasse tão rapidamente.

No entanto, apesar da minha relutância em me separar dela, os meus pulmões precisavam de ar para funcionar corretamente.

Finalmente eu me afastei dos seus lábios, mas não dela, que continuei segurando pela cintura, aferrando o seu corpo ao meu, procurando o seu calor. Eu dei-lhe um sorriso; e, embora seja difícil de acreditar, ela também, um sorriso que, antes, eu nunca tinha visto nela.

Procurando acalmar a minha ânsia de beijá-la de novo, eu pouso os meus lábios sobre a sua testa e abraço-a novamente.

\- Você quer formalizar a nossa relação ? - eu pergunto, enquanto me perco em seu aroma.

\- Eu o quê ? - ela perguntou, confusa.

Eu só dou um leve suspiro e rio do seu comentário.

\- Se você quer ser minha namorada, Alice - eu explico com ternura, sem me separar dela.

-...

O silêncio voltou a dar as caras no local, eu sei que ela me amava... por isso não hesitei nem me preocupei, só esperei que ela tivesse uma resposta, fosse um sim ou um não, ou um "preciso de algum tempo", eu aceitaria qualquer decisão que ela tomasse.

Mas vou ser honesto e dizer que eu não esperava o que veio a seguir, porque ele se separou abruptamente de mim e atirou-se novamente em meus lábios, beijando-a como eu a tinha beijado há poucos instantes. Foi um beijo rápido... mas amoroso.

\- Essa é uma pergunta boba, servo estúpido... - ela me disse com o seu sorriso habitual, aquele que demonstrava segurança e calidez.

Eu sorri, essa era a Alice que eu gostava de ver; a garota que tornou-se minha amiga e que me conquistou em menos de um ano.

\- Você tem razão - eu lhe dei razão, porque não havia nada a objetar - Eu te amo, Alice - eu disse, aproximando-me novamente dos lábios dela.

\- Eu também te amo, Oz - e nossos lábios voltaram a se unir, permitindo que eu sentisse novamente aquela estranha sensação em meu corpo, aquela que eu só sentia com Alice.

Então assim era o amor ? É o mais provável, já que com Alyss eu jamais tinha sentido a mesma coisa.

Sim, sem dúvida alguma... ela era a gêmea certa para mim.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/T:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução, a minha segunda tradução do fandom de Pandora Hearts. É verdade que eu já deveria ter finalizado esta fic há tempos, mas não ia deixar os capítulo sem tradução, e, enfim... agora ela finalmente está completa. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se vocês tiverem gostado... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
